footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Fernando Torres
| cityofbirth = Fuenlabrada | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1995–2001 | youthclubs = Atlético Madrid | years = 2001–2007 2007–2011 2011–2015 2014–2015 2015–2016 2015–2016 2016–2018 2018–2019 Total | clubs = Atlético Madrid Liverpool Chelsea → Milan (loan) Milan → Atlético Madrid (loan) Atlético Madrid Sagan Tosu | caps(goals) = 214 (82) 102 (65) 110 (20) 10 (1) 0 (0) 49 (14) 58 (13) 28 (3) 571 (198) | nationalyears = 2000 2001 2001 2002 2002 2002–2003 2003–2014 | nationalteam = Spain U15 Spain U16 Spain U17 Spain U18 Spain U19 Spain U21 Spain | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 9 (11) 4 (1) 1 (1) 5 (6) 10 (3) 110 (38) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Fernando José Torres Sanz (born 20 March 1984), nicknamed El Niño (The Kid in Spanish), is a retired Spanish professional footballer who plays as a striker. Torres started his career with Atlético Madrid, progressing through their youth system to the first team squad. He made his first team debut in 2001 and finished his time at the club having scored 75 goals in 174 La Liga appearances. Prior to his La Liga debut, Torres played two seasons in the Segunda División for Atlético Madrid, making 40 appearances and scoring seven goals. Torres joined Premier League club Liverpool in 2007, after signing for a club record transfer fee. He marked his first season at Anfield by being Liverpool's first player since Robbie Fowler in the 1995–96 season to score more than 20 league goals in a season. The most prolific goalscoring spell of his career, he became the fastest player in Liverpool history to score 50 league goals. He was named in the FIFA World XI in 2008 and 2009. Torres left the club in January 2011 to join Chelsea for a record British transfer fee of £50 million, which made him the most expensive Spanish player in history. In his first full season at Chelsea, Torres won the FA Cup and the UEFA Champions League, despite receiving criticism for a comparatively low goal-scoring record. The following season he scored in the final of the 2012-13 UEFA Europa League, helping Chelsea to win the competition for the first time. He joined team-mate Juan Mata in becoming the first players to have held all 4 of the Champions League, Europa League, World Cup and the European Championships simultaneously. Torres is a Spanish international and made his debut against Portugal in 2003. He has been capped over 100 times and is his country's third-highest goalscorer of all time. With Spain he has participated in five major tournaments; UEFA Euro 2004, the 2006 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2008, the 2010 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2012. Spain won the latter three tournaments, with Torres scoring in the finals of both Euro 2008 and Euro 2012. Honours Clubs Atlético Madrid *Segunda División: 2001–02 Chelsea *FA Cup: 2011–12 *UEFA Champions League: 2011–12 *UEFA Europa League: 2012–13 International Spain U16 *UEFA European Under-16 Football Championship: 2001 Spain U19 *UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship: 2002 Spain *UEFA European Football Championship: 2008, 2012 *FIFA World Cup: 2010 *FIFA Confederations Cup: Third place 2009, Runner-up 2013 Individual * Nike Cup top scorer: 1999 * Algarve Tournament Player of the Tournament: 2001 * Algarve Tournament top scorer: 2001 * UEFA European Under-16 Football Championship Player of the Tournament: 2001 * UEFA European Under-16 Football Championship top scorer: 2001 * UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship Player of the Tournament: 2002 * UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship top scorer: 2002 * Premier League PFA Team of the Year: 2007–08, 2008–09 * Premier League Player of the Month: February 2008, September 2009 * Premier League Goal of the Month: April 2009, March 2010 * Euro 2008 Final Man of the match (vs Germany) * UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2008 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2008 * FIFPro World XI: 2008, 2009 * ESM Team of the Year: 2007–08 * FIFA World Player of the Year Third place: 2008 * Ballon d'Or Third place: 2008 * FIFA Confederations Cup Silver Shoe: 2009 * FIFA Confederations Cup Team of the Tournament: 2009 * Marca Leyenda award: 2012 * UEFA Euro Golden Boot: 2012 * FIFA Confederations Cup Golden Shoe: 2013 * FIFA Confederations Cup Team of the Tournament: 2013 ;Decorations * Prince of Asturias Award for Sports: 2010 * Gold Medal of the Royal Order of Sports Merit: 2011 External links *BDFutbol profile * *Premier League profile * *Official website Category:Spain international players Category:1984 births Category:Forwards Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Atlético Madrid players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Sagan Tosu players Category:Players Category:Spanish players Category:Living people Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:Retired Players